Jinxed
by withtheemoglasses
Summary: AU Josephine Wheeler works for Kaiba Toy Company. They don't get along at all. I suck at summaies Of course, that could all change. But then...Is Kaiba engaged? And why is Kaiba such a sexist? Updates on Sundays
1. Prologue

I don't own Yugi-oh...

Warning:Joey's a girl...and I use American names

Jinxed

/Prologue\

(Synagy's POV)

The largest building in the city my older brother lives in is Kaiba's Toy Company. My brother has worked there for quite sometime, and as much as I love him, this story is not about him. It is about Josephine 'Joey' Wheeler. She, along with my brother, works at the company. She actually owns half of it. But I'm getting ahead of myself. This is the story or how Josephine Wheeler came to be Josephine Kaiba... and all the crazy things that happened in between.

(Normal POV)

Kaiba Toy Company...

"Yikes!" came a masculine girly scream.

"OhMYGoodness!" came a slightly more feminine voice. "AIDEN! What did you do?" the voice screamed.

"We need--" Aiden said dramatically, "--Fresh air!"

"You idiot!" Joey screamed,"I can't believe you did that!"

Aiden coughed. "I just spilled some water, that's all."

"On ammonium nitrate and sodium chloride? We had a mixture of iodine and zinc prepared for this type of incident..." she glared, "I can't believe you spilled water like that, Aiden!"

"I was hoping to speed up the results of our test." he said sheepishly.

"Ack!" she said flustered. "If Mr. Kaiba hears about this he's gonna flip. He doesn't like us as it is."

Aiden sneezed. "Purple powder..." he said almost in tears.

"So---" came a cold voice. "You are aware of my feelings."

Joey turned towards the voice.

She was rewarded by seeing a very angry boss. "I heard about your accident just now." he said as purple powder began to cover him.

"Mr. Kaiba!" Joey said surprised.

"You're a walking time bomb, Miss Director. I've heard of your frequent misadventures, but..." he shook his head and turned. "Joey Wheeler- I need to see you in my office in 10 minutes. Be sure to get all the purple powder off first."

"Oh, no!" she thought.

/puppies love dragons\

yesh... i am aware that the story is very short...but that's because it's a prologue...I am having such a hard time...sad face... school work and writing...I don't know which one I care about more... and I'm not getting a lot of reviews for my stories...I got like one on my Ben 10 one...please leave more reviews...it will inspire me to write more...(lolz and have more of a reason to put off homework)


	2. Mokuba should stop smoking

I don't own Yugi-oh... however, this whole chapter is dedicated to October Talisman Thanksies for the majikal review!

[puppies love dragons]

Jinxed

Chapter One: Mokuba needs to stop smoking

(Joey's POV)

"Seto Kaiba. He's the president of the Kaiba Toy Company. Hence the name."

Joey ran towards the elevator. "I'm late!" she said worried.

"The Ice Monster wants you in his office?" said a fifteen year old Synagy who was currently working part time as a help-with-anything-you-need-help-with girl. Syn was currently headed towards the best copy machine room in the building which also happened to be on the same floor as Kaiba's office.

"He's always so calm and collected. Everyone calls him the "Ice Monster" behind his back."

"Wow..." Syn said obviously peeved. "Why are only you getting in trouble. I mean I would almost bet money that it's my brother to blame." Syn looked over at Joey who was currently wearing a baggy jumpsuit. "Still, you're dressing like you want to get fired. You could dress better, not as sloppy."

Joey stared at Syn. Todays ensemble for Syn consisted of what appeared to be 3 different shirts of different lengths, colors, fabrics, and patterns, a pouffy ballerina-like skirt, skinny jeans, two different knee-high socks, an american flag converse on her right foot, and a green converse on the other. "I borrowed clean clothes from Aiden. They're to big on me. Besides there's no point dressing up for that grump. I could dance naked in front of him and it would just annoy him more."

"That's true." Syn said laughing.

"He really is like an "Ice Monster" when he glares at you with his blue eyes." Joey thought.

"I hope you don't get fired, and good luck." Syn said as she got off the elevator and headed towards the copy room.

"That's not funny!" Joey yelled. "Get fired?" she thought,"I hope not...He doesn't like the fact that I'm a woman and the director of Research and Development. I'd better not get fired. I love my job." she knocked on Kaiba's door. "It's Joey. Can I come in?" She looked around. "He's not here!" she continued looking around. "Is he in here?" she backed up and suddenly bumped into him

"..." Kaiba said obviously angry.

"I'm sorry!" she said blushing.

"You're a walking catastrophe. Do you cause incidents outside of the lab too?"

Of course not!" she yelled. "You just happen to be around when things go wrong."

"So you're trying to blame me for your mistakes?" He said still mad. "I can't believe the director of R and D is a woman. I'd prefer a man to be honest with you(1)."

"I'm perfect for this job!" Joey said defensively.

"People in the company really think you're a valuable employee. I've always questioned their judgement--" he said looking down on Joey. "-and I was correct. Recently for the Weevil(2) movie the direction was attacked by your monster and hospitalized."

"The producer loved it and ordered another one!"

"The director sued us."

"Oh..."

"You ruined the landscaping while scouting around company grounds on a skateboard with Aiden and his sister."

"We were testing a new product!"

"The blast from a test mini rocket shattered 20 windows, and today you covered me and the lab with purple powder.(3)"

"Our job requires us to test all our products!" Joey said angrily. "And what about all the spaceships series(4) we've completed?"

"Kids love spaceships, it was an easy sell."

"You have issues with successful women. You're a tried and true misogynist(5)! You just don't like me because of my gender."

"You think so?" he said slightly surprised.

"I think you're a classic sexist."

"What?!" he said angrily.

"oops." joey said quietly.

"Don't go blaming me for your own mistakes. What I believe is none of your business. Got me."

"Yes, sir." she said looking at the ground.

"You're unbelievable. I never liked you and I don't know why I haven't fired you yet. Maybe you're just rubbing off on me."

"This is not my fault!" she said angered by his tirade. "I work hard because I love my job!" Seto looked at her. "I admit I've caused a lot of trouble. I'll be more careful, I promise. Please give me another chance." Joey said with tears in her eyes. Her heel caught on the bottom of the jumpsuit and she fell onto Kaiba. She blushed looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry!" she blurted out. She quickly tried to get off of him.

**RIP**

"Uh..." Joey said looking afraid.

"That noise..." Kaiba said angrily. "I hope that was from your outfit." he grabbed onto Joey's arms. :I also hope you didn't tear my new silk shirt."

"Uh...um..."

"Wow!" came a sarcastic voice. "The president making moves on an employee. Seto, you should be ashamed of yourself." Joey turned towards the voice. "I'm glad it was me, what if your secretary or someone else saw this?"

"Any one else would have knocked brother." Kaiba said visibly annoyed.

"This is Kaiba's brother?" Joey thought surprised.

"I did. You just didn't hear me."

"You don't know the situation. Your concern is unwarranted(6)." Kaiba helped Joey up, "Get up." He turned towards Mokuba and Joey. "I'm going to go change my shirt. I still have to talk to you so don't leave." he focused his attention towards his brother. "Mokuba, don't shred my employee to pieces in my absence, she won't be able to fight back." Kaiba walked out.

"I'm Mokuba Kaiba. Seto's brother."

"I gathered that much from the earlier conversation." Joey said somewhat sarcastically. "He's the legendary president of Dragon cosmetics, he built the company from a small saloon into a cosmetic empire in under two years. I've heard all about him..." she watched him light a cigarette(7). "He;s definitely not a pushover."

"What were you doing with my brother?" He stared at her. "Answer me."

"No." Joey said simply.

"What?! What did you say to me?!" Mokuba said setting the cigarette down.

"I'm not going to answer her. I got covered in purple powder today." Joey thought. "I said "no"." she sighed. "I also got yelled at by the Ice Monster. Now his brother's ripping into me." (8)Joey blinked. "Uhm...your cigarette set fire to some documents there."

"What?!" Mokuba said suddenly turning towards the small fire. He threw it in the waste bin, but that only caused it to get bigger. "Ah!" he screamed.

Joey ran out to grab the fire extinguisher. She quickly got it and ran back into the room as the fire alarm started going off.

"Oh. no!" Mokuba said very afraid.

Seto came in quickly. "What's going on?"

Joey aimed the fire extinguisher towards the waste basket and blew foam.

"No! STOP!" Mokuba yelled. The room was quickly filled with foam. The sprinklers also came on, but quickly went off.

"I thought my brother would rip into you..." Seto said hate dripping from every word. "-But I should have been more afraid of what you were going to do to her."

"I didn't-"

Joey began but Seto was quickly on the phone. "Security! Tell the fire trucks to turn back and return your men to their regular stations." he slammed the phone down then glared at Joey. "Who the heck are you? Did our competition send you in to derail this company?!"

"Of course not!" Joey said afraid.

"Of course not?! Tell me do you have some seek-and-destroy programming that I am not aware of? Are you trying to kill me?"(9)

"Seto, it's not her fault. My cigarette caused a small fire. She just tried to put the fire out." Mokuba smiled at Joey. "It's better than the whole building going down in flames."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Seto said rubbing his temples.

Joey was still sitting on the ground. She sneezed.

"I don't want you to rust. Do you have any fresh clothes?"

"I have plenty!" Joey said standing up. "I'll be fine in case of another fire!"

"Is that a threat?" Seto said.

Joey just ignored him and quickly ran out.

"I understand that I made a mistake today," Joey thought sadly. "but what he said was really hurtful. I would never sabotage the company."

Back in the office Mokuba was laughing. "Seto why didn't you tell me earlier hat she was Joey Wheeler, the girl that you've been talking about?"

Seto chuckled. "I should have warned you."

Joey sneezed. Synagy ran up behind her. "I'm going to guess that the fire alarm was you?"

"Yep."

"Kick-ass. Any other pranks planned today?"

Joey shoved her. "Shut up."

[dragons love puppies]

(1) Anyone want to write a AcU(Actual Universe) where Joey is a guy?

(2) Weevil...I almost used Otogi production...but I'm saving Duke for an even awesomer part that only comes up twice

(3)Anyone want to give a name to what product they were testing that deals with purple powder?

(4) Anyone want to name the rocket series they did?

(5) Man who hates women

(6) uncalled for

(7) lolz cigarettes are known as fags in Britain...aw dammit just remembers that Ryou and Bakura are not in the story

(8) was that part bad writing...? I didn't really know what to do there.

(9) Kaiba seems a little narcissistic there...or was that just me?

okay and Syn may or may not appear again...

anyone who wants to tell me cute baby names please do so soon...I can't tell you why, but please do.


	3. Seto should stop abusing waiters

Ahhh I don't own Yugi-oh. And I was supposed to dedicate this to someone...but now I can't remember...Its the person who suggested naming their child Alexis...and also is that a YugiOh GX character? Not the point. ...was it Arisa Akira? Enjoy!

[puppies love dragons]

Chapter Two

Seto should stop abusing waiters

Joey sighed as she munched on the vegan dinner Synagy had prepared.

"You don't like it?" Synagy said as she shoved another mouthful into her mouth.

"How can she like it? It's rabbit food!" Aiden said as he stuffed his face with a hamburger.

"No. I just-" before she could finish her sentence her phone began ringing. "I have to take this." Joey said recognizing the number.

"Hello?"

"How are you, Joey?"

"Hi Mom!" Joey said smiling.

"Are you busy as usual?"

"Yeah," Joey sheepishly admitted. "But you know I love my job. It's cool."

"I understand but I worry about you...By the way Joey..."

Joey rolled her eyes. "She's up to something." she thought.

"Why don't you come visit this weekend? Ryou,(1)Tristan's brother, is coming to visit. Not that you should come to meet him..."

"I knew you were going to say something like that." Joey said slightly disappointed.

"Tristan is my sister's husband and a childhood friend. Both my sister,Serenity, and my mom, Yugi, are happily married so they always try to set me up with guys since I'm still single." she thought solemnly.

"Serenity's just worried about you. Ever since you broke up with Duke..."(2)

"Mom, that was a long time ago. I'm not single because of him! I just haven't found the right guy yet. I'm sure I'll meet the right guy eventually."

"Joey..."

"Mom, you win. I'll come to see you this weekend."

Joey hung up and sighed. "I have nothing against marriage and children. I just don't want to sacrifice my career to get married and become a mother. I don't want to change my life style. I love living with Synagy and Aiden and working with them. I want to have it all!"

Serenity's word rang in her head. "It's because you've never been in love before."

"I wish they'd stop bugging me. I don't have time right now. I'm about to get fired."

The next day...

Aiden and Joey were working together.

"So...How did the meeting go yesterday? Did the 'Ice Monster' fire you?"

"I was wrong about him... He's not an 'Ice Monster'! He's a volcano! He exhales fire and explodes!"

"So Synagy was right about the fire alarm being your doing?"

"Huh?" Joey said surprised. "Uh...maybe? Why do you ask?"

"Because I know you. Besides you bent my name tag..."

"It got caught on something."

"Wait! There was a torn piece of silk on the pin of the tag." Aiden smiled sinisterly. "Was that from Kaiba's shirt?"

"I don't know!" Joey said blushing.

"I'm sorry to bother you." Kaiba said suddenly appearing at the door. " I need to talk to you Joey. Please come to my office."

"Yes-sir!" Joey said embarrassed.

"Is he going to fire you?" Aiden whispered.

"It wouldn't surprised me." she whispered back as she walked toward Kaiba.

Kaiba glared. "Please hurry."

Aiden snapped. "Mr. Kaiba! Joey is a genius when it comes to new ideas. You won't ever be able to replace her! She's a gem! She can be eccentric, but..."

"Are you lecturing your boss Mr. Dorset?"

"I'm only telling you what you know!" Aiden said very angry.

"Ms. Wheeler. Come to my office."

"Yes-sir." she said as she followed him out of the lab.

"Todd really seems to like you and I've noticed you get along with his younger sister. How did you convert them?"

"What do you mean by that?! Are you insinuating that I pay them to get along with me?! I'd never do such a thing!"

"I was trying to be sarcastic. Ms. Wheeler."

"Sarcastic? That was an insult!"

"I'm sorry." he said calmly.

"I'm sorry I ruined your shirt and suit- and, and-" Joey screeched.

"It's all right."

"I accept responsibility!" she said loudly.

"Keep your voice down."

"I don't think I should be fired for ruining your clothes!"

"Joey..."

"I have the right to defend myself!"

"Just Shut Up and Listen to Me!" Kaiba said raising his voice. "Just...come to my office."

"Wow!" Joey thought. "It looks like nothing happened in here!"

"Joey sit down." He motioned towards a chair.(3) "I looked over your file last night. Aiden and the other employees are right. You do contribute a lot to the company. The toys that go through your R and D result in higher sales and quality. Your innovations makes up for you mistakes. I'm sorry for doubting your value as an employee. I called you here to apologize."

"I-..." Joey said amazed at his honesty, "I'm sorry for being so rude."

"You're an honest women." Kaiba said with a smile.

"That I am sir." Joey said smiling back.

"Maybe we will be able to get along." Kaiba said looking Joey in the eyes.

There was a knock at the door. "Excuse me,Seto?" came a female voice.

"Come in." Seto said urning to the door.

"I'm sorry for bothering you at work." said a pale skinned, light haired woman with an hour glass figure.

"Seto smiled at the girl. "Let me introduce you two. This is Joey Wheeler, our R and D director." he motioned towards Joey. "And this is Kisara." he motioned towards the beauty.

Kisara ignored Joey. "I'm sorry I'm just at the end of my rope!"

"What is it Kisara?"

"Can you do something about your brother? He's taking over my plans! He has to have his say in everything and as a result I still don't have my wedding dress decided, and you don't have a tuxedo. He even changed the flowers without asking me! Seto will you talk to him for me?"

Seto laughed. "Don't worry. Calm down."

Joey just starred somberly at the ring on Kisara's finger.(4)

At Vegan Virgin a Lunch Cafe

"Syn, did you know S-Kaiba was engaged?"

"Yeah." Syn said as she waved to the black haired girl in the kitchen. "Her name's Kasidy or something. Why what's up?"

"Oh nothing!" Joey said with a fake smile. "I met her recently. She's gorgeous! I can't believe that jerk was able to snag such a sweet heart."

Syn just looked at Joey. :I agree. I can't believe any woman would be into a creep like him. He's probably scrawny under his suit..."

"No he's got a nice body..." Joey quickly caught herself.

Back a Kaiba Corp...

Aiden smiled slyly.

"What?" Joey said looking at him.

"Kaiba left you a message." he said in a sing-song voice.

"And what was the message?" Joey said rolling her eyes.

"He wanted to talk to you over dinner." Joey just stared at Aiden. "At 7 tonight."

"Where?"

"Um... Aiden unrolled his sleeve. "V. Vixen."

Joey spent the rest of that day fretting about what to wear.(5) She decided on a simple black dress and wore her hair down.

At V. Vixen...

She saw Kaiba at the bar right away. He got up to greet her.

"Did you wait long?""

"Not at all."

Once they were seated they began chatting. Quickly the conversation turned to Joey's mishaps.

"I can't have enough suits around you."

"I'm sorry." Joey said lamely.

"I've heard about your tests going awry, but lately I keep experiencing accidents relating to you. It's not just you. I realize it's also the Dorset siblings."

"Aiden yes, but don't drag Synagy into this. She's polite and kind to everyone in the office an-"

"Synagy is just as big of a problem, she's barely legal to work here, most girls her age are working at a-"(8)

**CRASH!**

"Joey!" Seto said obviously angry.

"That was the waiter." Joey said.

"Every time I hear a loud noise, I think of you."

Joey just rolled her eyes and sighed. "I was just trying to say that Synagy is very young to be working with my company-"

"Your brother's only three years older than her."(9)

"I want to say that if you're not careful, Synagy, Aiden, or even you could get seriously injured. What that skateboard incident a few months back had broken Synagy's wrist instead of just spraining it?"(10)

"That would be really bad. I have to be more careful."

"That's for sure."

The waiter came over and poured wine for them.

"You're right. I just get so excited about the testing. I need to be more responsible. I'm sorry."

"You really love your job." Kaiba said with a smile. "Why?"

"I love thinking about all the kids who will enjoy the toys I design. Toys help build curiosity and facilitate learning. They can also be a great source of fun and smiles. I can't think of a better job."

"So you love kids?" Seto inquired. "Have you ever thought about marriage and kids?"

"What does that have to do with my job?" Joey asked defensively. "Does it have something to do with you thinking that married women shouldn't work?"

"I didn't say that." Seto said almost smiling at how riled up Joey was getting. "It's just hard to focus on work once people have kids of their own."

"There are many women who juggle work and kids successfully!" Joey said loudly.(6)

"Yes, but I think they're wrong." Seto said pain apparent on his face. "I'd never allow my wife to do that."

"Why?"

Seto quickly changed the subject. "Joey have you thought about marriage and kids in the future of your life plans?"

"You sound like my parents."

"They've been bugging you?" Seto inquired.

"Yeah, every-time I see them or talk to them, my sister, her husband, and my parents all harass me about getting married and having kids. And why does my older sister care? I'm her sister not her daughter."

Seto face got serious. " A good older sibling will always care about their younger siblings." he said shakily.(7)

"That's true." Joey said but wondered why Seto looked so uncomfortable. "Well, I'm going to go visit them this weekend. Guess they want me over."

"They're going to try to introduce a guy to you?" Seto said regaining his composure.

"Bingo!" Joey said as she began eating her dessert. "Why does the world think that a woman's happiness lies in becoming a mother or a wife? I'm sick of that assumption."

As the waiter set Kaiba's dessert down Kaiba looked at Joey confused. "Why? Don't you want kids?"

"I don't need marriage to have kids." Joey said nonchalantly. The waiter looked uncomfortable.

Kaiba smiled evilly then spoke in a loud whisper so the waiter could hear. "Well then, we should get started tonight." The waiter dropped his tray and Joey blushed.

Kaiba began laughing.

"That wasn't nice!" Joey said angrily.

"Sorry." Kaiba said between laughs. Once he stopped he looked up at Joey. "I have an idea."

"What is it?" Joey said still a tad uncomfortable.

"Maybe you make mistakes at work because you're under pressure from your family. Why don't I go with you this weekend to see your folks?"

Joey's dessert fell off of her fork and proceeded to fall apart on the table. "What!?" she said still shocked.

"I think it will be a good idea. Just bring me and tell them I'm your 'friend.' I think they'll get the hint and leave you alone. That way you can focus on your work and save me from ruin."

"That's a bad idea." Joey said pouting. "Besides. what about Kisara?"

"The wedding isn't this weekend. That has nothing to do with this. I'm not asking you to marry me"

"That would be inappropriate!" Joey said mad.

"I want a safe workplace, that is all. I just want you to be able to focus on your work."

"It will cause more problems than it will solve." Joey said still against the idea.

"I personally agree with your parents."

"Why?"

"I know what happens when women try to juggle career and family." Seto said sadly.

Later that night at the Dorset household(11)...

As Joey fell asleep her mind drifted towards thought of Seto. "I'm attracted to jerks. My ex, Duke...I should have learned from that experience. Seto is very different from Duke. He's a very ambitious man. However, he's offering to come with me for the weekend when he's engaged...yet I'm attracted to him regardless...I must have bad taste in men.

[dragons love puppies]

1) I figured out how to put Ryou in the story!!!But then he's never mentioned again. For all you yaoi/ genders changed fangirls, just believe that Ryou met a feisty, dangerous, but charming thieve that tried to steal his wallet name Bakura, and they ended up together.

2)Yes...Duke is Joey's ex...As for their relationship...or as Dane Cook would call it relationshit: Duke was as rich as Seto but very stuck up. He said if Joey could settle down and have his babies then they were over. She said she would think about it, but when she visited him the next day she caught him sleeping with Mai Valentine, his secretary!(yes I just brought Mai into this story) They broke up...

3-4) during this time I was watching this one show...I can't think of the name of it but the name character is name Lelouch... anyways...can someone tell me the name of the character that Yuri Lowenthal plays? Because Yuri also plays Ben on Ben 10 Alien Force! And then...when I turned it on their was this white chick on there(like albino white) talking with this guy who looked like Chase Young...so I immediately thought of Chack!(Chase Young and Jack Spicer)

5) I was watching Fullmetal Alchemist...and Ed looked really girly. But Ed always looks girly. They should have made him a girl...but then people who shipped Edwina(lolz) and Roy together would be flamed by people who were like, "Ew...you support pedophiles!" and such.

6-7) I was watching Death Note...only one more episode and (SPOILER) L gets offed!!! It was funny though the convo went like:

L:Rem, something-something-something, white thing over there.

Matsuda: I don't know if you should say 'white-thing' Ryuzaki-kun.

Made me laugh.

Bonus: Sorry Kaiba appears to be such a cheating asshole. Joey really knows how to pick them doesn't she?

(Anyone who hates OCs can stop reading now, please review! and sorry for any oocnesss)

8-10) Synagy is 15. Mokuba is 18.

So...Synagy is this super-kick-ass little chick who decided to go live with her brother when her dad got a sex change and her mom walked out on the family. She is vegan, and a big supporter of woman and animal rights. Though she is only 15 she is almost done with her senior year of high school, but still has no idea what she is going to go to college for. Would anyone be terribly mad if I shipped her with Mokuba?

And Aiden is Synagy's older brother. He is very feminine and also bi. He has many relationshits and none of then worked out. He still keep in touch with his dad, but believes his mother to be homophobic, so he completely cut her out of Synagy's life. He is insanely jealous of Synagy's smarts.

11) Joey lives with Aiden and Synagy, because she doesn't really want to spend money on an apartment since she is constantly visiting her parents. Aiden and Synagy will never be a couple, because they respect each other both to much. (Aiden thinks Joey is a strong mature woman, and Joey thinks Aiden is amazing for raising his teenage sister) Synagy has to get them up every morning, make them food, and make sure they get to work on time.

And finally Thursday was my best friends birthday, so I hung out with her today in the park, and we had so much fun. We went to Paul Blart Mall Cop and I laughed my ass off.

And yes, Synagy is vegan because I am vegan.

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and please leave reviews.


	4. Atem should stop collecting clocks

Happy Sunday.

I don't own Yugi-oh.

[puppies love dragons]

Chapter 3

Atem needs to stop collecting clocks...

At Kaiba Corp...

"This isn't good." Joey thought. " It's going to end badly. I have to stop this. I need to..." she looked up at saw Kaiba. "Oh, Mr. Kaiba I need to..." she ran towards him. He leaned towards her and whispered loud enough for anyone around them to hear. " I'll be picking you up later tonight honey."

.

The drive to Pasadena was painfully quiet. Though Kaiba did ramble a lot about business Joey's head was else where. Finally they made it to Joey's parent's house.

"We're here. This is it." Joey said.

"I need to take a deep breath before I get thrown to the wolves(1)." Kaiba said in a somewhat joking manner.

"You suggested it. Just think of it as an adventure."

"Who's going to be here?" Kaiba said as they walked towards the house.

"My parents. Their names are Atem and Yugi. My sister, Serenity, and her husband, Tristan, are also here for the weekend. They brought their son Jaden.(4)" she turned towards the house. She could see her family waving. "Hello everyone!" she said as she waved at them. "Uh," she said motioning towards Seto. "Let me introduce you to my good friend. This is Seto Kaiba."

"Nice to meet you." Kaiba said smiling handsomely.

"Joey told me you were coming." Yugi said smiling.(2)" I was looking forward to meeting you."

"Don't believe anything Joey has told you." Kaiba said as he shook Yugi's hand. "I'm not as bad as she make me out to be."

"Oh." Yugi said with a smile "I haven't heard anything to bad."

"Mom, I haven't said anything about Seto!" Joey said embarrassed.

"Joey's just being shy." Kaiba said laughing.

"True." Yugi said with a giggle.

"KAIBA!" Joey said blushing.

"Joey, why didn't you tell me you were dating?" Tristan said(3).

"How long have you two been together?" Serenity added.

"Serenity, Tristan, Back Off!" Joey said her temper showing. "There's nothing to say. We're just good friends okay?"

"Joey!" Kaiba said as he wrapped his arms around Joey. "If you insist we're just friends. they'll get the wrong idea."

"Seto!" Joey said surprised.

He lightly kissed the top of her head. "We shouldn't fight in front of your family."

"Should we eat later?" Tristan said ruining the moment.

"I'll help!" Joey said getting out of Kaiba's clutches.

"Kit your blushing." Jaden teased.

"Shut up!" Joey said giving the boy a noogie.

"You're one happy family." Kaiba said to Yugi.

"Yes, we are." she said with a smile. "In a few years your home will be the same."

"Yes, we want at least five kids." Kaiba said.

"Seto, stop egging them on!" Joey said mad.

At that moment 31 alarm clocks went off. Kaiba backed up surprised. Yugi noticed. "Oh, Atem collects clocks they can be noisy. He refuses to toss them out, since he loves them all. Joey, please help me in the kitchen."

"Seto, why don't you join me in the living room. Football's on TV. Do you play golf? Are you any good?" Atem said to Seto.

"What?" he said confused at the rapid changing of subject.

In the Kitchen...

"He seems like a nice handsome man. He's also quite witty." Yugi said as she placed the food into the oven.

"Seto and I are just good friend. Really."

"Well I'm glad you found yourself a nice _friend._"

In the living room...

"Is dinner ready yet grandpa?" Jaden asked.

"Not yet. Tonight is grandma's turn to cook." Atem said watching the game.

"What?! Again?! I can smell something burning! If that's dinner I'm not eating it!"

"I do smell something burning." Kaiba said. "Shouldn't we go say something?"

"That's the pot roast. It's getting over cooked."

"Then we should go..."

"Seto, my wife insists on cooking for guests. She won't have it any other way. If I say anything, I may not survive with my life."

"I see smoke grandpa." Jaden said.

"Should we turn off the oven at least?" Kaiba asked.

"No. then she'll get really upset." As Atem yelled at the TV Tristan spoke up.

"There's some things you should know about Wheeler women, they're stubborn, but sweet, they're strong, but once they love you they'll never stop. And the number one thing is that they can't cook. If you can love them anyways, you'll most likely be together forever."

"What a strange family..." Kaiba thought.

The fire alarm started going off.

Joey and Serenity could be heard.

"Mom, I thought you said you were watching the food!"

"The smoke alarm!"

"Hurry turn off the oven!"

"Tristan could you get the alarm?" Atem said not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Yep." he said as he went to turn it off with Jaden following behind him.

"So Joey's accident prone personality is generic." Kaiba thought. "I should have known." he said out loud.

"Please sit down." Atem said. "Looks like we'll have some time before dinner. We just have to be patient."

"Unbelievable." Kaiba thought. "Okay." he said laughing. "What a warm comfortable, friendly family."

Later...

"You may think I'm crazy," Joey said as she handed Kaiba a cup of coffee. " But you'll get used to the clocks."

"Yeah, in another thousand years." Kaiba said looking exhausted. "Coming here made me realize that your personality is generic."

"Hey, I think my parents are great." Joey said defensively.

"I think so to." Kaiba said smiling. "I can see you grew up with a lot of love. I could just see you laughing as a little girl, eating homemade cupcakes in the kitchen"(5)

"Yeah, my mom always read me books before bed."(6)Joey said smiling while reminiscing. "If I had a fever I got hot lemonade. That's about the only thing she's good at making."

"My mom was never home. After she died, me and Mokuba hardly noticed. And before that when my dad died, she had to work hard to make ends meet. Everything she worked on boomed, and I guess that ran in our DNA. But all her work meant she ignored us. She didn't want to hold us when she was in her elegant suits and gowns. She preferred her work over her kids. She barely had time to hug my sister."

"Sister?"

"She died. A long time ago."

"That's why he looked so uncomfortable." she thought.

"Joey, are you drowning your sadness in work because of Duke?"(7)

"What?" Joey said obviously confused.

"You were really depressed after he betrayed you, weren't you?"(8)

"Who told you this?" Joey said angrily.(9)

"People try to drown their sorrows with work! I should know!" he said standing up.

"No that's not my case!" Joey said surprised at how close he was getting to her.

"You shouldn't give up on life because of a jerk! There are good men out there!"

"That has nothing to do with my love for my job you stubborn idiot!" she said angrily turning away from him. "He has no idea..." she thought. " I want a career and a marriage, both." she said out loud. "What's wrong with that? It's none of your business, anyway! Why can't you leave me alone?" she said angrily as she thought of Kaiba's fiance somberly.

"I can't!" Kaiba said grabbing Joey's arms. "I don't know why, but I can't."

Kaiba kissed Joey lightly, but slowly it became more passionate. Both Joey and Seto lost connection with reality as the kiss became deeper.(11)

"Joey, I love you."

"Me to, Seto."(10)

"Joey!" came a surprised voice.

"We'll leave you two alone." Yugi said embarrassed.

Later...

"Why did you say that? You could have said something else! You didn't have to say we were engaged!"

"I couldn't think of anything else! I broke this..." he said holding the cup. "Where's the broom and dustpan?"

"Next to the fridge. I'm sure you've had to get yourself out of similar situations before."

"What did you expect me to say? I was caught kissing you while you were half naked. I'm sorry! I got caught up in the moment. I forgot I was at your parents house."

"You really forgot?" Joey said embarrassed and proud at the same time.

"That's right!" he said arrogantly.

"You said we're engaged, but you can't have two wives." Joey said sadly.

"What?" Kaiba said confused.(12)

"You have a fiance remember?"

"I do? I don't think I do..."

"Your an insensitive royal creep! How could you? If I was Kisara, I would have killed you already!

"I see!" Kaiba said laughing. "Poor Kisara."

"This isn't funny!"

"You're the idiot! Her last name is Kaiba! She's my cousin! Her parents died, so me and Mokuba have been her only family!"

"You're not engaged?"

"Of course not! I wouldn't be doing this if I was engaged!"

"You don't have a fiance." Joey said happy.

"That's right! God, I feel dizzy! I haven't had decent sleep in 36 hours thanks to you!"

"Seto, you look tired. You should go home and get some sleep."

"Thanks for thinking of me Joey." he said hugging her.

The next few weeks Joey and Kaiba went out more. Synagy said she would be disappointed about not seeing Joey as much, if Mokuba didn't visit her everyday to gossip. "He's so cute. And look at him. He already has the rest of his life planned out. It's so aggravating to me that it's almost sexy." Joey had just rolled her eyes. "Hey, if your allowed to brag about your Kaiba man, then I should be able to ramble about my Kaiba crush." Kisara's wedding happened, and Seto and Joey had an interesting conversation at the after party.

"Kisara seems so happy."

"She's like a sister to me. I hope my sister is in heaven watching."

"She has the most joyful smile." Joey thought. "A person who loves you unconditionally. Starting a life together based on trust and love." she looked at Seto.

"Joey do you want to get married?" he said kissing her neck.

"Yes I do, but only if my husband can accept my career."

"You won't change your mind?"

"No. What about you?"

"No."

"Will you think about it?"

"Think about what?"

"About us."(13)

"Since Kisara's wedding we haven't seen each other. A distance has started to grow between us. I know what he wants. He's trying to see if he can slowly bend my will to his. I'm not going to play that game. Seto, you're the one that needs to decide." Joey thought.

At Kaiba Outdoor testing area...

Synagy and Aiden were helping Joey with setting up.

"So how are you and Seto doing, because I haven't seen Mokuba in days, and I'm starting to go through withdrawal symptoms." Synagy joked.

"Everyone's talking about you at work." Aiden added.

"Will you come help me with your sister?" she said motioning towards Synagy and herself.

As they finished up the siblings sighed. "You don't want to talk about it."

"That's right." Joey said smiling.

"Just let me know if you need a friend to talk to okay?." Aiden said. "Unless I have a date. Then you should bother Sadie."

"Aiden, you're a true gentleman." Joey said sarcastically.

"Lets start our tes-"

"Miss Wheeler." came a familiar voice.

"Seto!" Joey said smiling. "What bring you here?"

"I was wondering if Mokuba and Kisara could watch your test."

"Of course."

"We're..uh..they're...well..I'm helping, but I don't get paid as much as they do." Seto watched Synagy stutter in front of Mokuba. "They're going to be testing the launch capabilities of the movie monster...because...the movie producer...Weebi- Weevil has been pushing for completion."

Mokuba just smiled.

"Joey can I talk to you." Kisara said leading Joey away from the group.

"What is it?"

"I think you and Seto make a good couple. I've never seen him so happy. I wasn't able to do much for him, so thank you."

"Kisara..."

Kisara quickly walked away.

"Aiden are we ready?"

"I'm ready!" he said giving a thumbs up.

"Synagy?"

"Human test dummy who's not actually dumb is ready!" she said giving a thumbs up.

"Fire!"

A projectile was shot out and hit Sadie's chest.

"That was awesome!" Synagy said giggling. "I can't get it off."

"It's sticking to the target!" Aiden said happily.

"We did it!" Joey said happy.

"Hooray!" Synagy said still giggling.

Kisara looked at the projectile disgusted. "I'm heading back to the building."

Seto paid no mind as he hugged Joey. "That's great news! I knew you could do it. We'll show that company that we can do things right."

"What is that?" Mokuba said shakily pointing at Synagy's chest.(14)

"That's the sticky serpent." Synagy said smiling. "The monster's hurling projectile vomit in the movie. It took Joey and Aiden weeks to get the texture just right."

"Syn, we're testing it one more time."

"Kay." Syn turned and the projectile hit her once again.

This spooked Mokuba and he fainted falling to the ground.

"Mokuba?" Syn said obviously afraid.

Mokuba was quickly rushed home, and Joey and the Dorset sibling were told to meet in his office at 5pm.

Outside of Kaiba's office...

"What time is it?" Synagy said.

"It's been two minutes since we got here." Aiden quickly answered.

"Should we knock?"

"Seto said five not five minutes before five."

"It's better than being late."

"If you want to knock go ahead."

"It's not that..."

The door burst open.

"Please keep your voices dow while you argue!" Seto said glaring. "Come inside." The three shuffled in. "Aiden, I'm pleased with the results."

"Yessir."

"But we need to be more careful during the tests. We can't keep bringing unauthorized people into the testing area. We both learned that today. We should be more careful in the future."

"Yessir."

"You may leave." Synagy gulped as she watched her brother walk out.

"Miss Dorset."

"Yes?" she said afraid.

"If you are going to keep participating in the test, you are going to have to get authorized. And I'd rather you not. You are far to young to be doing these things."

"With all respect sir," Synagy said looking determined. "I'm sure you've had someone tell you that before, and seeing where you are today, I doubt you listened to them."

Kaiba blinked at her. Her brashness was strangely endearing.

"Hmm...I will definitely take that into consideration Miss Dorset. But still, I also want you to be more careful. You're dismissed." Synagy opened her mouth. "He's on the third floor." She smiled then walked out.(15)

"Ms. Wheeler..."

"Hey, Seto..."

"Don't call me Seto. You're not going to sweet talk your way out of this."

"I'm not trying to...It was only an accident. Mokuba was scarred and he slipped."

"Are you saying that it's Mokuba's fault?"

"Well...not many 18 year old boys are afraid of...aren't you being over emotional?"

"Emotional? You haven't even asked how Mokuba is doing. If you remember, he slipped and fainted!"

"Your right. I'm sorry. I should have been more thoughtful."

Seto sighed. "Joey you need to focus on safety when conducting tests. That is part of your responsibilities as director. I worry about you Joey. Have you ever thought about how important you are to me? I love you. I wish you could accept that."

Joey looked at Seto and lightly kissed him on the lips.

"Oh Joey. I love you so much. I love you more than I can stand." Seto said wrapping his arms tightly around her.

Just as quickly as he did that he pushed her away. "Wait! I shouldn't hug you like this. There's still a lot we still have to talk about. We need to take care of our problems before they get bigger."

"Problems? You think we have major problems?"(16)

"If we just run with our feelings without thinking it through, we will have problems."

"What do you mean?"

"If we get married, we're going to want kids. If you did get pregnant, I would beg you to leave your career. I'll do everything to be the best husband I can be. Wouldn't that be more than enough?"

"I've wanted to hear that all my life. It's more than enough, but... I won't be happy. You can't change me into something I'm not. I'll just end up resenting you. Forcing someone to your will isn't right. You don't do that to people you love."

"I do love you! I want to spend my life with you!"

"Why do you always have to have it your way?(17)Why do you have to make me something I'm not? My career is important to me!"

"You love your work more than you love me."(18) Kaiba said solemnly.

"Seto! Why do you have to be like that? Of course you're more important to me!"

"A woman that has a career cannot be a good wife or mother. I know from experience."

"I'm not your mother! I can put time aside for you and a family even if I'm working. You just refuse to believe me. You're just stubborn! You refuse to see things my way!"

"I have faith in my beliefs. I want a wife who will be home for my children."

"So you won't change your mind." Joey said sadly.

_We're over._

"I'll turn in my resignation to human resources. I can't work with you anymore."

[Do puppies love dragons?]

[Do dragons love puppies?]

Oh!!! Next week is the conclusion...but not next week Sunday. On a random day next week...Possibly even today!!! OMG! I know it's exciting!

1)The first 'mutt' joke made!

2)Tristan and Joey may have had a relationship when they were younger.

3)Yugi is a woman in this.

4)Yeah I am aware Jaden looks nothing like Serenity and Tristan...but I was to lazy to look for who did.

5)Stalker much Seto?

6) Was Joey even listening?

7)Seto is King of Changing Subjects

8)Yugi, Tristan, and Serenity told him this.

9)Kaiba was sworn o secrecy

10)Rolo from Code Geass... anyone want to tell me more about him? He intrigues me.

11)I suck at mushy stuff.

12)Screw the rules on marriage, I am Seto Kaiba!

13)Purposely did this, so you don't know which one of the two is talking there.

14)Boobies! No I really almost put, "That's my chest Mokuba." But no, I wanted to make Mokuba slightly girly.

15)Mokuba is on the third floor.

16)I love Stephen Colbert! He is the best!

17)Because he's Kaiba.

18)Okay so in stories Joey is always like, "You love my work more than you love me Seto." so here I switched it around. Kaiba wants more attention.


	5. The Dorset siblings should calm down

Last Chapter:Warning this is the last chapter!

I don't own Yugi-Oh!

[puppies love dragons...yeah they still do...]

Chapter Four

The Dorset family needs to be more careful

"Joey what are you doing here?" Yugi said confused at her daughters messed up appearance.

"I quit work...Mom...Dad..." Joey began sobbing.

Later...

"Have some tea." Yugi set it in front of her daughter. "You love him, don't you?"

"I'm heart broken." Joey said still looking phased.

"You want to marry him?"

Joey sighed.

"I thought so. I understand."(1)Yugi said with a smile.

"Just give the man some time." Atem said.

"Dad..."

"You also need time to think. Marriage is not a guarantee. It takes both of you to make things work. You both need to work towards a common goal. Don't forget that."(2)

Joey sighed sitting around outside of her parents house. Her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Joooeeey!!!" came a distressed voice.

"Oh it's just you Synagy."

"That's no way to greet a harmfully depressed friend. What happened? People think you've been fired...but I may have had something to do with putting you on leave."

"You hacked into the...never-mind. They, and you, are wrong. I quit."

"Did Kaiba force you to quit? He forced you to quit. I hate Kaibas!"

"Syn, hun, what happened? You sound worse than me."

"I don't want to talk about it. Lets just say I will never ever be with someone like Mokuba!"(3)

"I understand...kind of. Just let me know if you need anything, I'm here for you."

"I'm here for you to...kind of."

"Your the best Syn."

"No, you are Joey."

The call ended and Joey was left alone with her thoughts.

" How many days has it been? My mind is still stuck on that moment.(4) Seto has not called me at all. I can't stop thinking about him. His smile. His lips. His arms. Seto...There's no way I can forget him. He's not the type of guy that I can walk away from and not look back. If I have to sacrifice my dreams(5) then... I'll do it."

"Seto...I want you to love me!" she said out loud. "I can't live without him!"

She looked up and saw him. She ran towards him and embraced him.(6)

" I had to see you. Why did you resign? My life has been hell."

"That's not my fault!"

"You're the one who quit!"

"Are you here to blame all your problems on me?"

"Of course not. I love you."

Tears were brought to Joey's eyes. Seto embraced her yet again. "Don't cry. It's not my fault."(7)

"I should have told you earlier why I feel the way I do."

"What?"

"I couldn't get over my past." Seto said sadly. "It's my sister. I told you I had a younger sister that died. Tea, was a wonderful little girl. When mom was pregnant with Tea, my father died in a car crash. My mom had to work very hard to make ends meet. At first she had a small business, but it grew, and she became busy. Our small apartment became a mansion. We had maids and nannies, but no mother. We had a huge pool in our backyard. Mom was supposed to be home for Mokuba's 8th birthday. We had a swimming party planned. When my mom didn't come we waited and waited. Tea got sick of waiting and decided to swim. She went into the pool alone...She drowned."

"Seto, you can't blame yourself! I blame my mother for not coming back! For neglecting us! She put her work ahead of her kids. I promised myself I'd never marry a women like that.(9) It was a horrible thing for me to think. I know mom was working hard for us."

"Your mother loved you very much. I think deep down inside you've been blaming yourself. It's not your fault or your mother's fault. Your mother could have been home and this still could have happened. You had maids and nannies, and this still happened!"

"Thank you Joey. I may be able to start forgiving myself."

"So..."

"So, we need the director of R and D back! The film company is up in arms, and the rocket launcher is malfunctioning. Aiden's to scatter brained for the job, and Syn is to young."

"You want me to go back to work to save the company?"

"Joey, I can't live without you. I love you."

"Seto, I love you to. Your the most important man in my life. And if we have a family, they will be the most important thing in my life along with you."

"Joey, will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will.

Two years later...

Seto sighed.

"Seto did you tell them that it was just fireworks and not a fire?"

"They thought it was an explosion from a possible terrorist attack. We need to talk to Aiden tomorrow."

"I'm so thankful Synagy's no longer associated with that angry glare."

"No, she still is. Slightly less, but she did do the patterns for the fireworks and without those her brother wouldn't have been able to make the fireworks."

"I thought you would be happy about her having a new career path."

"I am very glad she's she's building an art gallery, but she and Aiden still haven't gotten any more careful."

"Well once they have kids they'll get more responsible."

"And with the way Mokuba was looking at Syn-"

"No Seto, Syn and Mokuba are never gong to happen again. With Syn, once a grudge is made, it never goes away. Mokuba should have thought about that before he did what he did."

"What did he do?"

"I don't know, a lot of her grudges are pointless. But, a grudge is a grudge."

"Well still, they're getting talked to tomorrow."

"They just wanted to do something nice for Alexis's first birthday. She was so exited. I thought it would be loud, so she might have gotten scared."

"What afraid of loud noises? She's your daughter, she was having a blast. What did you expect?"

"What do you mean by that?" Joey said glomping Seto. "We've made it this far. We took Synagy's idea and set up a nursery in the office. The toys I've made for her have been best sellers."

"Your experimenting on my kid!"

"It's a perfect excuse to get to see her during work. Your brother is our best customer. He buys so many toys for Alexis."

"Let him buy them. Alexis loves toys."

"But it makes Synagy jealous. She doesn't have the same amount of money as he does."

"She will eventually. Probably more. But Mokuba's happy. I think we could give him six more grandkids, although he might go bankrupt."

"Six More Kids?!"(10)Joey said surprised. "Be careful what you wish for. Twins run in my family."

"Two kids like Alexis at the same time?" Seto said worried.

"Have I told you I love you lately?" Joey said with a smile.

[puppies will always love dragons and dragons will always love puppies]

1-2) Have any of you ever seen the movie FireProof? This part reminded me of it.

3)Anyone want to make a suggestion as to why?

4) Was reminded of the song "Always 16" by Billie Ray Cyrus here.

5)More other story crap. Joey's always madly in love and will give up stuff for Kaiba.

6)There was going to be a kissing scene here...Bt I'm bad at writing them.

7)Seto was going to say "I love you." after that...but it was to hard!

8) There always some sort of tragedy in puppy-shipping stories, so for once I made the tragedy happen to someone else. Sorry Tea.

9)Anyone here like Three Delivery. Watched it while I wrote this chapter. I love Tobey...he's such an adorable retard...and kind of gay. I mean heels? and adorableness...I don;t know he acts pretty gayish... And of course...he loves Sid..because Sibey is hawt! 'Coco" the imaginary dog. I love Tobey! His stupidity plus adorableness=uke. And he turns into a puppy.

10)Oh, so now, I will go back to working on No Competition and Sluggish. Hurray!

Oh and there I will still write more KaiJou. But not all gender switched...At least I don't think. I might even write some Sibey. Who knows but thanks for all my reviews, and I will miss you Joey.


End file.
